


Road to Heaven

by nikikleine



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikikleine/pseuds/nikikleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life gives to everbody one wish. Charles hasn't personal life at all. What will Life present him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i'm new here. sorry for my mistakes, i'm looking for beta now.So if one of you'd like to help me, write please below.

Charles woke up as usual- at six o'clock, before the alarm-clock would make him usual morning headache. He has never had breakfast, because having meals alone is reallysad. So professor took a shower and brushed his teeth, after what wore white shirt a dark- brown trousers. He lived so far from the university, so the way to necessary point was long. Charles would love to sleep one more hour or even two, but one subgroup would wait for him. So he couldn't allow himself to late. In the black backpack always was battered book. It was Bulgakov's 'The notes of young doctor' or another, well –know name of the novel- 'Morphine'. Once Xavier had heard that if you understood Bulgakovs' works, you would understand Russians soul. First work, which professor had read of this author was 'Master and Margarita'. He had read it when he was student. Charles had already read Tolstoy 'Anna Karenina' and really huge 'War and peace', so he was afraid of reading other Russian authors. But one day Raven presented him 'Master and Margarita'for his birthday. And… telling the truth he fell in love with this novel. Reading this book was exiting and creepy simultaneously. The story was full of mystique and secrets. Every time, which Charles has read this book, he found more and more details, which he'd not notice while first reading. This novel didn't make him understand Russians, but hewasn't upset about it. Xavier found anything more important- 'manuscripts do not burn', like souls. The last one can be filthy, stale or even violent, but nobody can't hide it or take away. Charles started reading from thirty third page. In the university, young professor met Moira. Her mood was really bad, because against usual _'Good morning,Charles_ ', she said to him shortly ' _Morning'_ and went up stairs. In a little cabinet, which he shared with Moira was like two different worlds: left part, which was closer to the window, was full of essays and books, and right one- tidy. Xavier always liked Einstein, because he was right 'Only a fool needs in order - genius dominates the chaos', or even aphorism of José Ortega y Gasset 'Life - is first of all the chaos in which you lost.'. And now Charles had to find from a cumulus of paper, works of his students, and he had less time for this quest. When he finely found the necessary, professor left his working place to start the lesson.

_"Good morning, everyone. Today we'll talk about Alan Ginsburg's' well-known poem – "Howl", so as you understand, your next homework is to write decisions and own opinion _about this work, and please, don't write fiddlesticks. I'll tell your points after the lesson, don't you mind?"_ _

After short introduction, Charles started acquainting students with prominent epoch of American literature- The Beats. Xavier was like in another world. He had already knew, that this evening he would spend in pub, with glass of whiskey. The situation made Charles laughing. He would become real beatnik. After the lesson professor said good- bye to his students and went to the cabinet. But there was his sister – Raven. She wore blue short dress, which made her look sexually and fresh. This dress really suited her.

_"Hi, Charles"_

Blondie was in really nice mood, she smiled like won a million. Charles went into the room and kissed his beloved sister in the cheek.

_"Hi. Something going wrong?"_

_"Nope, vice versa- very well. Why do you think so?"_

_"Never mind, lets go to the café, It will be better, than talking there"_

Raven liked the proposal of her brother and came with him to the university café- "Art-cafe". Xavier asked a waiter to take him cappuccino with twice black chocolate and her sister – late with cream. The café was decorated by reproductions of well-known artist or photographers of different Ages. There was nature theme, and portraits of well-known people, like Merlin Monroe, Twiggy, Charley Chaplin and others; quotes from novels or poems, but all these things created special- intimate atmosphere there.

_"So what would you like to tell me_?"

The man smiled and put his hand on Ravens' hands. He really loved his step sister. She saved him from solitude in childhood, and he would never forget it.

_"I arranged for you ten blind dates. So you'll find a girl, who you'll fall in love with and be happy"_

_"No, thanks. Raven, are you crazy? You have nothing to do? First of all think about your personal life, and then about mine. And generally, I'm adult man, who can find a _girlfriend without other help. Cancer all the dates"_ _

The waiter brought the drinks and left the customers alone.

_"I'm alright, and what about personal life- I'm not alone, so that's time to think about you, my dearest brother. I can't cancer the dates. What I have to say all these women? It's _too late, so you must to visit all the dates, do you understand me, Charles?"_ _

_"Ah, Raven. I get it. And who are you dating with, if it isn't a secret?"_

Professor was happy that his sister found her happiness, but a bit worried about the man she was dating with.

_"You don't know him, and it's a secret"_

Charles drank his cappuccino and thought about ten blind dates. It had to be funny, but although would bring a lot of time and money.

_"When will be the first date?"_

Xavier surrendered. It was bad idea to argue with Raven.

_"I know, that you'll like this idea. I'll send an SMS with information about everything. Don't worry, I love you."_

Blondie kissed her brother on forehead and left the café. The man paid for the drinks and came back the university. He clearly knew, that would visit 'Black cat' this evening. The pub was in a half empty, so Charles would have an opportunity to drink an alcohol without company in full solitude, as usual, and only barman would ask usual questions, Buthe used to listening it.

_"Hi, Mike. Whiskey please with two pieces of ice"_

Xavier sat an opposite side to barman. He waited for this glass of whiskey whole day. Quite music relaxed, the man felt that the fatigue left him. Mike put the glass with alcohol and began to wipe the table. Charles didn't catch how one stranger took his whiskey and drank at one gulp.

_"Hey, it was my whiskey!"_

Unknown man was really tall. His hair was like a copper, He smiled and put the glasses on the bar-table.

_"Seriously? Sorry, I'll buy you another one."_

Ginger made a lot of fun from this situation. The eyes of angry blue-eyed man was like a storm clouds. Really beautiful view.

_"Happy to hear. Just go away and leave me alone, and I'll forgive you this glass of whiskey"_

Professor didn't like insolents. Stranger made a point to barman about two glasses of whiskey with ice.

_"My name is Erik. How about my company?"_

_" Well, Erik, I absolutely against this idea. I told you clearly, th at I want to be alone"_

Charles made a sip of whisky. The alcohol unpleasantly parched the throat. But professor liked it, he felt that if he drank one more glass, he would feel himself better. But all his plans was destroyed by annoying insolent.

_"If you drink alone- you are an alcoholic, but if you drink with somebody else- you are a taster. I won't steal your whiskey. I promise"_

Charles knew that Erik wouldn't leave him. So the best now was just not notice the stranger at all.

_"Fine, do what you want."_

_"Hard day?"_

Ginger wouldn't like to left angry man. He thought that this unknown would make him this evening.

_"Yup. Loudly students with their essays… No personal life"_

Charles drank two glasses of alcohol made him more talkative than 10 minutes ago.

_"You are teacher? You are gorgeous."_

_"Being a teacher is interesting only first time, but when you talk the same things all the time your subject become boring."_

_"That's why you here?"_

Eric ordered one bottle of vodka and whiskey and poured it in the glass in ratio 2:1 and gave it to the new friend.

_"Nope. I told you, that I have no personal life. No-per-so-nal-life"_

Xavier drank and drank. But the last drinks was too strong for professor. He grabbed an air like a fish, thrown out on the land.

_"What is it?"_

Erik grinned widely; he loved the reaction of teacher.

_"I call it 'Death in the beach. You like it?"_

_"You meant, 'Sex on the beach'?"_

Charles was drank. He forgot about problems, dates. The stranger made him to think only about, how to escape from annoying one.

_"Sex in the bed I'll show you later, but now I can offer only 'Death on the beach'"_

Professor was really shocked and slightly didn't choke-bore with weird drinks.

_"Are you kidding?"_

_"Nope, dearest."_

_"I have main principles in life, and one of them is not to sleep with strangers."_

_"It's not a problem. My name is Erik Lehnsherr. Nice to meet you."_

Sighing with disappointment, Xavier understood that this Lehnsherr was a rare impudent.

_"I'm not gay, and go away, you are really annoying."_

Charles gave money to Mike and tried to stand up. But alcohol hit on the head. Eriks'blue-eyes, whichlooked like cornflower, was full of mockery. It's made the ginger laughing, the teacher was weak like a kitten.

_"Don't laugh, I'm not drank"_

Professors' speech was slurred. He found the solution of the problem- just to call Raven, she would take him home. When he made an attempt to dial the number, Lehnsherr took the mobile a hide on the trouser pocket.

_"How can you live so boring? I can show you another shades of life"_

_"Really? What the way you'll choose for it? By bed? I told you that I'm not gay"_

Eric passed last words through the ears, and persistently kiss Charles. The smooch was full of passion. Hot Lahsherrs' tongue made something unreal, and Xavier felt, that his knees became weak. It was very moan. Single professor had had lovers, but none of them did kiss him such way. And awareness of this fact made the man felt complete disappointment.

_"Have you ever had relationship with men? Think about me like about next paramour"_

Erik took a taxi and told address where to go. Professor was completely drank, so he couldn't tell anything clearly. Lehnsherr had great plans for the neighbourhood, but as he was drank, ginger decided to do anything unusual and invented really nice joke.

 


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' morning)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you'll continue to read it)

2 chapter  
Morning for Charles started really bad: he felt himself worst than ever. He had terrible headache and hangover. Everything he wanted was a pill of aspirin and a cup of bitter coffee. But it was impossible for him right now because: he couldn’t wake up, and the second reason - even if he found powers to do the first one, he wouldn’t go to the kitchen.   
Xavier opened eyes and noticed that Erik was watching on him for a long period of time. He recognized him, because Professor had really nice memory on insolents, and Lehnsherr was one of them.  
“Good morning, dear”  
The ginger was in good mood. He smiled and felt himself like he hadn’t drunk an alcohol yesterday. He was in a half naked: Erik wore only black trousers, which made his skin to look white like in dead man.  
“Oh, no. Why I see you only in bad moments of my life? Go away”  
Charles was disappointed. He had never thought that the stranger from ‘Black cat’ would follow him till home. But when he had bethought about home, Charles noticed, that the interior of the flat was different..  
Bedroom was yellow with red lines. On the left was one big window in French style, and it made the room became light and spacious. The rack with books divided bedroom from kitchen.   
Xavier hadn’t an opportunity to see the flat completely, because Lehnsher had sat on the bed, near to Charles, with a cup of desirable coffee.  
“May be, it’s fate to be near to you in bad moments of life. From this night I’m your personal life. Would you like coffee?”  
Professor nodded. He couldn’t understand what was going on. He was naked, and disappointed. He wouldn’t like to think about the worst: about possible sex with stranger, who was male.   
“Oh my God. I’d like a cup of coffee, Erik. But tell me only one thing: did we have sex this night?”  
Lehnsherr grinned and put a white cup on the nightstand.  
“You didn’t remember, how kissed me and … that proposed to continue somewhere, where we would have an intimate atmosphere?”  
Charles became pale. He had no words. The man couldn’t believe in such lie. It was impossible, because he preferred women, at any rate he thought such way till this hapless night. Xavier understood that he should to call to memory.  
Charles had sipped hot coffee, and then looked at stranger.   
“I didn’t kiss you in pub. You lie. You stripped me to have fan in the morning, didn’t you? I remember, that have told you about my orientation”  
Erik made an upset face. He knew that, his future lover would know some details of their first meeting, so he imagined a lot of truly sounded explanations.  
“Yes of course you not. I did it. Then you tasted my ‘Death on the beach’, but you didn’t like it. When you were completely drunk, I had call for taxi, where you kissed me first time, and proposed a lot of things, you’d like to do with me. You are gorgeous.”  
“You lie. It can’t be truth.”  
Charles tried to save patience. He looked on alarm clock: it was eight o’clock. Professor completely was late. The man tried to wake up, but the headache was really terrible. He had only way- to call Moira, to ask her to help with lessons. The most important for him right now was Erik, and he’d like to solve it really fast.  
“What is your name?”  
Lehnsherr made Charles to interrupt his thinking, and watch in his eyes. Xavier wouldn’t like to tell his real name, because he didn’t want to meet him anymore.  
He thought what name to tell the stranger. And everything he had bethought was ‘Alan Ginsburg’.  
“You don’t know your own name?”  
The ginger smiled, and sat closer to the future lover. He’d like to kiss brown-haired man, but he last one watched on him with pain in eyes. So stranger decided to do it later.  
“Alan Gins..by. I have a headache and hangover. I think slowly. Do you have aspirin or better ibuprofen? I will be really thankful.”  
Erik went somewhere, to find pills. Charles decided that staying in strangers’ house was weird and dangerous. He had just to forget about this accident and continue to live his usual life. He quickly wore clothes and run away from the flat. Lehnsherr cried something following to Xavier, or being correctly, Ginsby, but professor didn’t hear it.  
The way to the home, Charles, had written SMS to Moira, where asked her to conduct first and the second lesson. Miss McTarget tried to call her friend, but Xavier didn’t answer.  
First of all he had taken a shower, and then took pills. The man hadn’t an opportunity to think about night accident. He had to be on the third lesson.   
Moira nervously waited for Charles. She was angry.   
“How can you allow yourself to late? Today, after the third lesson will meet with representatives of one Publishment Company, where we buy literature. There will be the best translators. So don’t late, or I’ll kill you, understand?”  
“Why we have to meet with them? They sell, we buy. It’s really simple scheme. I like how they translate foreign literature, but that’s enough.”  
Moira rolled her eyes, and put her hand on Charles’ shoulder.   
“Just do it for me. And you‘ll have an opportunity to take one new book for free.”  
“Ok, I’ll be there.”  
Xavier felt general fatigue. He’d love to go home after work, and fall asleep. But Moira wouldn’t allow it to him. The man thought, what book he would like to get, but nothing occurred to his mind.   
The students had written really bad essays, and it made professors to become angry. He hated, when someone wrote fiddlesticks about novels/ poems/ authors’ biography without understanding it.  
“Guys, it’s really awful! None of you wrote the essay well. Rewrite it.”  
The students wouldn’t like to do the same homework again, but they hadn’t a choice.  
Professor had really bad mood. He tried to run away, but Moira caught him near the entrance.  
“Hey, Charles. You are wrong. The auditory where you ought to go is in opposite way.”  
Xavier rolled his eyes and went with the woman.  
“Ok, I’ll follow you.”  
Charles was surprised, when from twenty translators, he saw Erik, who was speaking with stranger on foreign language. And it seemed to be Russian.  
“Да ладно, посидим полчаса, и уйдем, Азазелло. Мы здесь мебель. Подпишут контракт. И всё.”  
“Ерик, думаю, если бы меня не было, ничего сверхъестественного бы не произошло. Ты говорил, то расскажешь о том, что произошло этой ночью”.  
Azazel interested on personal life his friend. They usual went to pub and drank whiskey or vodka.   
“Да нет наверное, пусть останется маленькой тайной. Звиняй друг”   
“Oh, shit. What the hell is he doing here?”  
Xavier whispered to Moira, because, he was afraid of Lehnsherr would notice him. The ginger noticed, how ‘Alan’ was telling something to the woman.  
“He is really smart translator. He knows more than six languages. And more then over he is really handsome.”  
Erik was coming closer and closer.  
“Call me please Alan Ginsby.”  
Moira wondered, because her colleague was weird, and would like to run away, when he had seen Erik.  
“Are you kidding? “  
“Moira, please.”  
Miss McTarget smiled and decided to help her friend, without questions.  
“Hello, Alan. It’s really big surprise to meet you here.”  
Lehnsherr had big plans for the professor.  
“Hello, me too. Well, it’s Moira, my friend.”  
Charles decided, to acquaint Moira to ginger.  
“My name is Erik Lehnsherr, nice to meet you, Moira.”  
“Nice to meet you too. I leave Cha…Alan on you. ”  
Xavier grinned. He had nothing to do.  
“I thought, that you hadn’t told me your real name. I wondered.”  
Charles closed his eyes and deeply breathed in.  
“Erik. Forget about everything what was this night.”  
Lehnsherr made Charles to follow him to the empty auditory/  
The insolent kissed his future lover. He didn’t give an opportunity Xavier to breath in. It was really hot and intimate. Erik would like to have real sex with ‘Alan’. But professor run away from him this morning.  
“Erik… if you do it again…”  
Charles was interrupted by Raven. She saw how unknown man was kissing her step brother.   
You had a boyfriend? How about ten blind dates? What I have to tell all these girls.“  
If first time Charles wouldn’t like to know Erik at all, but now he could escape from ten dates. He didn’t know what would be the price of it, but the price of dates at any rate would be higher.


End file.
